Software updates ensure that users have the potential to enjoy the full and most up-to-date benefits of a software application. In some systems, a pop-up window or other such “toast” notification mechanism is used to notify the user that an update is available. In response, users may then download and install the update. The download and installation may generally occur at the time of a user choosing, though in some cases the update may self-install.
The user is generally unaware of the nature of the update. The updates are often provided with non-specific notifications, such as “An update is available”. Moreover, the notifications are provided in a way and on a frequency that bears no relation to the needs and expectations of the user.